As a member of Children's Cancer Study Group A, the Department of Pediatrics, College of Physicians and Surgeons, Columbia University, New York, New York, will continue investigations concerning the etiology, natural history, diagnosis and treatment of acute childhood leukemia and of solid tumors of children.